


Trust me

by Akamba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Outer Space, Survivor Guilt, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akamba/pseuds/Akamba
Summary: After centuries of space exploration, the universe is still full of mysteries and dangers. Tsukishima Kei is part of a crew exploring a new planet far away from earth, the mission seems normal, they haven’t had any hostile encounters and his crewmates are not terrible to deal with… until the first body is found on bord.Isolated in a vessel in the middle of space he and his crewmates must fight for their lives and find the impostors among them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> I blame YouTube for my recent investment in Among us gameplays, and somehow that morphed into this crazy idea that I just couldn’t get out of my mind, so… here it is. This wasn’t on my original plans for my experiment endeavors, but I just got too excited with this to let it slip out of my fingers, so it became experiment #2. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please keep in mind English is not my first language so grammar and vocabulary crimes might be all over the place, please feel free to point them out and I will solve them immediately. 
> 
> Please enjoy and please comment, I would love to read your thoughts. 
> 
> I don’t own Haikyuu!! All rights belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Argo explores a new planet.

**CHAPTER 1. LYNCEUS.**

The slight rumble of the engines breaks the silence as a small fleet of shuttles enters the atmosphere and the eyes of all of its passengers fall to the surface of the unexplored planet for the first time.

Tsukishima finally allows his fingers to release the tight grip he had on the controls of his shuttle, even if all their ships were made to endure the temperatures and the strain to break through atmospheres it still was a tricky thing to do, even more so in a planet they have never been to before.

The blond pilot releases a controlled breath and focuses on maintaining the planned formation to protect the two exploration vessels in the middle. His communicator comes back to life as all of his colleagues report on their status, he waits for his turn while he checks if his main console indicates anything out of place.

“Canopus, all clear.” He finally says and his eyes wander through the spots of what seems like vegetation below them. Behind him, he can hear Akaashi pressing buttons and running scans, no doubt searching for any potential enemies hidden in the shadows. A small hum indicates him he found none.

_“Akaashi! You done? Found anything?”_

“Commander Bokuto, this is an official mission, please be sure to use the proper language since everything you say will be on the records.” Akaashi sighs and Kei can picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “The scan is complete, aside from the vegetation there are no complex lifeforms detected.”

_“Awesome! Everyone, we can go close now.”_

Tsukishima hears another loud sigh behind him and can’t help the chuckle that leaves his throat.

“Lieutenant-commander Akaashi, why did Commander Bokuto insisted on joining this landing?” He asks even though he can guess the answer.

“He said he wanted some ‘action’ and couldn’t pass the opportunity to ‘blow up some aliens’ with his ‘pupil’.”

The blond pilot hummed in agreement forcing down a laugh, of course Bokuto-san refused to stay in the main vessel even if he had been told time and time again that the mission was simple and without any ‘action’. All of their data indicated Lynceus hosted no complex lifeforms besides “plants”, the chances of hostile encounters were nearly zero and the small fleet of combat shuttles escorting the explorer shuttles was there only to follow protocol.

There were no aliens to blow up.

But of course, the hyperactive man wanted to go, and of course he refused to ride in one of the explorer shuttles and decided unilaterally that he would ride as the weapon’s official in the combat shuttle of the also hyperactive Hinata. And that was also how Akaashi-san was forced to join the landing crew to baby sit him.

Not that Tsukishima would complain, in previous missions where he had the fortune to share his shuttle with Akaashi-san he came to actually like the man, both of them worked efficiently and in synch, also, the black-haired man was great company. Kei missed going on mission with him since the man got promoted, luckily, they kept in touch in their private lives and hang out when their schedules allowed it.

_“Carina to Argo, Lynceus mission is approaching the surface, no hostile activity detected.”_ Lieutenant Shimizu’s voice reaches his ears and Kei secretly thanks the fact that the Carina is the explorer he is to escort alongside Nishinoya, far away from the other explorer, and in consequence, far away from the explosive combination Hinata and Bokuto represent. _“We request permission to proceed.”_

_“Argo to Carina. Permission granted.”_ Vice-captain Sugawara’s voice answers with confidence.

_“Lynceus mission, proceed to phase two.”_

Tsukishima guides his shuttle to the right of the Carina with ease while Nishinoya places his own shuttle, the Innes, to the left of the explorer. On the scanner panel of his main console, Kei can see the three dots that represent the other half of their fleet going on the opposite direction until they disappear.

They fly directly to the established landing point without incidents and soon enough they find themselves safely exiting their respective ships and standing for the first time in the surface of Lynceus.

After informing the Argo of their successful landing, Lieutenant Shimizu opens the back of the Carina and everyone helps to move out the instruments and materials the investigation team needs. Everyone can see how the two scientists are practically vibrating in excitement with every little thing they see, even if they are covered by their pink environmental suits.

Tendo-san and Kawanishi-san start to turn on their equipment and scan everything under the sun as soon as the last piece of it has been unloaded. A few beeps and several hums later both men take off their helmets with twin confident grins.

“The air is breathable. The composition is slightly different from the earth’s but it’s safe to breathe it for the duration of our stay.”

Kei hums in understanding and takes off his own helmet, he can see Lieutenants Shimizu and Nishinoya do the same. The blond internally wishes they could take off the whole environmental suit, even if they are not as bulky as the ancient models, they still are hard to move around with. At least theirs were black, Kei would hate to have to walk about in an obnoxious color.

“What about the radiation from Pollux?” Tsukishima asks pointing to the bright orb in the sky, he can already feel his skin protesting from the intense rays of the planet’s star. “It feels like he wants to cook us.”

“It’s safe too. Well, as safe as a heat wave in the middle of summer back home. We should be fine since we won’t stay for long but if anyone starts to feel funny please go back into the Carina, I don’t want to treat a heatstroke if we can help it.” Tendo answers with his usual smirk. “Aside from that the only thing you have to worry about is a horrible tan.”

Tsukishima nods his head and after a last glance to the star he goes back to work. He and Akaashi follow around Tendo-san, weapons ready, as the man explores the surroundings and takes samples of rocks, the ground, the air, basically anything he could find.

Kei makes sure not to touch anything, as per instructed, and limits himself to look with curiosity at the strange “vegetation”. They remind him of giant cape sundews, the tentacle-like appendages curl and uncurl on their own when pocked by Tendo using a pen. The plants reach the height of his knees, but Tsukishima knows that if they were to straighten a tentacle completely it could easily be taller than him. The most interesting part are the black cone studs that cover the already black tentacles making the plant look like danger.

After a while of walking and testing, the trio returns to the Carina with all the samples the red-haired scientist took. Kei and Akaashi retreat to the open back of the explorer shuttle to hide from the burning rays of Pollux while Tendo busies himself with the samples and chatters with enthusiasm with his fellow science man, Kei grabs a water bottle and in between sips he can hear exclamations of _Did you pocked them too?!_ And _Look Taichi! The composition is interesting!_

His break is short lived though, and soon enough he finds himself carrying a giant glass tube so Tendo-san can take a plant to study it. Tsukishima silently curses him for making him carry the heavy tube in his uncomfortable environmental suit under the unforgiving rays of a star, and then stops himself from cursing him out loud when the man asks him to help him collect the specimen.

The studs hurt and the plant seems to have some sort of intelligence moving its tentacles against the intruders. Finally, they are able to free the plant from the ground and place it inside the tube but not without some battle wounds in the process. His environmental suit is ripped in the hands and arms, so is Tendo’s, the plant was tougher than it looked and now he must file a replacement order for his suit with the administration department. Great.

Akaashi offers to carry the tube back to the Carina to give Tsukishima a break and the blond silently promises to treat Akaashi dessert the next time they hang out.

They place the tube with the plant inside the explorer shuttle and then help Nishinoya and Komi with theirs when they come back with their own specimen. Fortunately, the mission comes to an end right on schedule and after all the equipment and instruments are brough back inside the Carina, Tsukishima and Akaashi return to the Canopus and escort the explorer shuttle back to the meeting point.

The flight back to the main vessel is uneventful. The fleet, now reunited, leaves the inhabited planet with the satisfaction of a complete mission well executed.

Kei will never get tired of seeing the Argo after a long day of work in an unexplored planet. The four levels of complex engineering are a sight not many are fortunate enough to witness, and even less can say they set a foot on it. Tsukishima, on the other hand not only gets to fly _in_ it, but also fly _it_ everyday under the careful command of Tadashi.

The fleet gets closer and Tsukishima releases a soft breath of excitement at the idea of piloting that grand vessel again soon. That, and the prospect of a long-awaited shower after sweating under the heat of Lynceus sounds like heaven on earth. Or space.

The blond pilot follows the boarding protocol perfectly and soon enough the Canopus is safely parked beside de Innes, the environmental suits are long gone, and he and Akaashi-san are exiting decontamination and walking the halls of the Argo.

The sound of footsteps ahead of them reach his ears and stops their conversation as a man in red uniform and an untamable bed hair enters their vision field. Kei can’t stop the small smile that appears on his face at the sight. Akaashi excuses himself saying he is going to search for Bokuto and seconds later Tsukishima and Kuroo are alone.

“Welcome back, Kei. How was Lynceus? Any cute aliens to report?” Tetsurou asks with his usual smirk.

“No, just a weird plant that refused to cooperate and an overly exited crazy scientist running around.” Kei answers with a smirk of his own, then he takes a step away from his boyfriend after the man tried to engulf him in a hug. “You don´t want to touch me right now, Pollux cooked me down there so I’m sweaty, stinky and pretty much disgusting. I need a shower.”

“You are not disgusting, ever.” Tetsurou pouts but respects Kei’s wishes and keeps his hands to himself, instead he escorts Kei all the way to the showers and insists to wait for him in the viewing deck.

Tsukishima cleans himself with care and silently misses the real showers, with water and soap, not the weird steam that is supposed to help him take off any dirt and make him feel cleaner but the only thing it accomplishes is to make him feel weirdly sticky, at least the antibacterial lights that follows the steam are actually nice against his skin.

The blond pilot finds his locker and dresses himself with his off-duty clothes and then throws a clean pilot uniform on top since he needs to report to Captain Sawamura before he can retreat to his quarters until his shift starts.

He ignores the chatter around him and makes his way back to the viewing deck, where Tetsurou waits for him beside the largest window, magnificently lit by the smooth astral glow of the nearby galaxies.

Kei catches his breath and coaxes his heart to be still at the sight, his handsome boyfriend with galaxies as background is something he will never grow tired of witnessing.

Tetsurou receives him with a smile and hugs him as soon as he is on reach, the kisses follow soon after.

“I love that uniform on you, Moonshine. So handsome.”

“Enjoy the view while you can.” Kei whispers while softly biting Tetsurou’s lower lip. “As soon as the Captain dismisses me, I’m going to crash on my bed and sleep until my shift starts.”

“Fair enough. You basically did a double shift, no doubt you are tired.” Tetsurou answers in that deep voice that makes Kei’s knees go weak. “Make sure to rest well, Moonshine. You will need the energy.”

Tsukishima manages to control his blush and answers the promise with a deeper kiss, silently cursing their schedules. Tetsurou works the first shift, Kei the third, that leaves them with eight hours in between to spend together on normal days. But the missions are always programmed to take place during the first shift, which means Kei must work his usual eight hours and then join the mission for whatever long in takes. While Tetsurou gets to keep his usual schedule without disruptions.

“We should go now; you are still on duty.” Tsukishima says with conviction and places a final kiss on his lips. “It´s not fair for Kozume-san to leave him with all the work.”

Kuroo sighs heavily but nods in agreement, the grip of his strong arms loosens around the blond’s waist and both men walk side by side through the halls all the way to Navigation with the warmth of Tetsurou’s hand surrounding his own.

They meet other members of the mission crew along the way and together they take the lift up to the fourth level, then through the halls until they are right in front of Navigation. With a final squeeze of his hand, Kuroo flashes him a small smile and makes his way to join Kenma in Communications, just across the hall.

Captain Sawamura receives them with a confident smile, beside him, Vice-captain Sugawara grins in a way that reminds Kei of a proud parent.

“Excellent work, everyone. The mission was a success.” Captain Sawamura says as soon as the last one of them entered the room. “It’s not every day we can say we walked on an unexplored planet without incidents. Well done.”

“Each of you will issue a full report on the mission and will hand it to your respective crew Commander, they will report back to us.” Vice-captain Sugawara informs with his usual friendly tone. “Hand it over before the end of your next shift. Right now, we want a verbal report.”

The characteristic sound of the door opening makes Tsukishima look in the direction of the entrance, where he sees Kuroo and Kenma walking towards them with holopads in their hands.

“We will conduct the reports in the conference room, Commander Kuroo and Lieutenant-commander Kozume will record everything, please take a seat and wait for your team to be called.” Kuroo and Kenma enter the conference room and Tsukishima tries to ignore the small grin Tetsurou sent his way without much discretion. Vice-captain Sugawara takes another holopad from his station and addresses the group again. “Let’s start with Fukurodani Security crew.”

Six people in white uniforms, including Akaashi and Bokuto follows the Captain and Vice-captain into the conference room, the rest of the group chatters softly between them. Tsukishima ends up having some small talk and eventually exchanging mission details with Shimizu-san and Azumane-san while Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka chat loudly about some nonsense nearby.

About half an hour later the Fukurodani crew exits the conference room and the Karasuno Navigation crew is called. The six pilots, all in their black uniforms, enter the room and take a seat around the large table, a small silver box stands in the middle of it and Kei recognizes the device as a high-quality recorder. Kuroo and Kenma sit at the end of the table right beside Sawamura and Sugawara, each manipulating the holograms displayed by their holopads, no doubt doing something with the information the silver recorder provided in real time.

The Karasuno Navigation crew tell the mission from their perspective, the way their respective shuttles behaved in Lynceus atmosphere, the data their consoles recollected, the particular specifications they noted that affected their flight plan. Captain Sawamura listens silently while Vice-captain Sugawara nods every once in a while and asks questions when something pops up that catches his interest.

Tsukishima explains the slight corrections he had to do for the final landing when Sugawara catches a hint of red liquid and interrupts him.

“Lieutenant Tsukishima, are you injured? There is blood in your hand.”

With his peripheral vision Kei notices Kuroo’s head snapping up in alarm and he can feel his hazel eyes scanning his skin. Tsukishima decides to ignore him and focuses his attention on his hand where he can see fresh blood staining his fingers.

“It’s nothing to worry about, I helped Tendo-san with the plant and the studs of that thing ripped through the suit.” Lieutenant Shimizu hands him a handkerchief, Tsukishima thanks her with a small nod and uses the piece of cloth to wipe his hand clean and apply pressure to stop the bleeding. “It’s just some cuts, a little large but not deep.”

He had checked the multiple scratches he acquired in the mission after his shower and decided to leave them as they were, none were bleeding anymore and the decontamination steam plus the antibacterial lights surely had gotten rid of any chance of infection. The cut on his palm just reopened from moving his hand too much.

“Where else do you have them?” Sugawara asked with a slightly concerned voice.

“Just my hands and arms.” Tsukishima rolls up his uniform’s sleeves and shows the series of cuts and scratches, the red lines look a little raw but just as he said, none were too deep.

Sugawara nods and hums, his concerned expression is replaced by one of relief and his usual smile returns to his face.

“Ok. They don’t look serious, but I want you to check them out with the medical team, just as a precaution.” Kei nods in agreement and rolls down his sleeves to cover the angry lines from the intense gaze of his boyfriend. Sugawara writes down something in his pad before he addresses everyone present. “Someone else has injuries similar to Tsukishima?”

Shimizu is the only one to answer with a yes and proceeds to show her own set of red lines on her arms. Sugawara orders her to check them out with the medical team too.

The report is resumed and soon enough they are free to return to their quarters with instructions to report to their respective shifts as usual. Tsukishima glances towards Kuroo and offers him a small reassuring smile before exiting the room alongside Sugawara, who calls for the Shiratorizawa Investigation team.

The group of pilots leaves behind Navigation, except for Shimizu and Asahi who are still on shift, and walks back to their quarters. Hinata finally looks like he is out of fuel but insists to keep talking to Tsukishima, Tanaka and Nishinoya grumble something about eliminating Lynceus plants for hurting Kiyoko’s beautiful skin and Kei tries his best to ignore all of them.

The ride on the lift back down to the living quarters passes in a blur and soon enough Tanaka and Nishinoya say their goodbyes and disappear behind a door, Hinata follows their example and a couple of doors later he waves his hand with a not-so-quiet “bye”, enters it and the next thing Kei can hear is his usual bickering with Kageyama. With a roll of his eyes, the blond pilot turns around and opens the door across the hall.

“Welcome back, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greats him happily from the top of the bunk bed, with the energy of a man who managed to sleep like a baby without interruptions. Kei cannot help but feel jealous about it.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He answers in his usual uninterested voice but knows he sounds more tired than anything.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi replies with a small smile. “You look tired, try to sleep before our shift, I don’t want you piloting the Argo if you are not properly rested.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Tsukishima takes off his uniform and stores it neatly folded in his small closet. “I’ll just go to Medbay real quick and then I’ll pass out for the rest of the day.”

“Medbay? Are you injured?” Yamaguchi jumps down his bed and hovers around Tsukishima in concern.

Tsukishima shrugs and proceeds to tell him about the crazy plants and the battle wounds they inflicted. Yamaguchi agrees with Sugawara’s order to check them out just in case and all but pushes Tsukishima out the door so he can get that done.

Medbay is not empty when Kei arrives, Ohira-sensei and his student, Shirabu, are split between two patients who Tsukishima recognizes as members of the kitchen crew, their yellow attire gives away their affiliation to Jouzenji. Ohira-sensei acknowledges Tsukishima with a small nod and signals him to wait in a nearby chair.

Kei does as instructed and entertains himself looking around the room, all the beds are empty, the med-scan seems to be on, and the cabinets are full of bottles with weird names and devices he had never seen before.

About ten minutes later Ohira-sensei finishes giving instructions to his patient and after a stern reminder to not get carried away with the torch again the doctor escorts the smiling cook to the door.

“Looks like we have a busy day today, one goes, and another comes.” Ohira-sensei commented while signaling a newcomer to go inside.

“Actually sensei… I’m with him.” Tsukishima recognizes the voice immediately and turns his head to look at his boyfriend smiling sheepishly at him from the entrance. “I just wanted to make sure he is ok.”

“What are you doing here? You are on duty.” Kei ask sternly but doesn’t push back when Tetsurou kisses him.

“Am not. The second shift just started so I am free and came to check on you. Why didn’t you tell me you are injured?”

“I’m fine, like I said, just some cuts and scratches.”

Tetsurou grabs a nearby chair and sits beside him, his warm hand takes Kei’s and starts inspecting the cuts, his fingers brush softly through the red lines. “Cuts and scratches caused by an unknown alien plant. What if its poisonous? Or you have some sort of weird reaction? Or they get infected? Or they have some alien virus? Or-“

“I’ll be the judge for that, Commander Kuroo.” Ohira-sensei interrupts him and asks Tsukishima to tell him about the cuts while he starts examining them. Most of them are superficial with just a handful going deeper into the skin, none of them needs stitches though. The doctor uses some swabs to take samples and instructs them to wait while he runs some quick tests.

Kuroo’s leg bounces in place and Tsukishima allows him to play with his fingers to try and calm his nerves. The warmth that surrounds his hand as Tetsurou runs his fingers over his skin helps him calm his own thoughts and allows him to focus on their closeness. A few minutes later, purple clothes under a white lab coat appear from the back and Ohira-sensei approaches them with a smile.

“There are no signs of any kind of poison, infection, alien virus or bacteria. Also, you don’t present any weird reaction either. We will treat them as regular cuts and that would be it.”

Kei thanks him and the doctor proceeds to disinfect all the cuts and put some patches in the larger ones. A few minutes later Tsukishima is all patched up and free to go. Both men thank the doctor and after saying their goodbyes to him and Shirabu, who is arguing with his patient, they make their way back to Kei’s quarters.

Yamaguchi is gone by the time they arrive, the man most likely went to find Yachi, which gives the couple a weird chance to spend time alone somewhere different than Tetsurou’s private quarters.

Soft touches transform into caresses and kisses, and pretty soon they find themselves on Kei’s bed drowning in each other.

A rather passionate kiss leads to Tetsurou kissing his boyfriend’s neck until said boyfriend’s moan transforms into a yawn. Tetsurou stops his ministrations to look at the embarrassed man in his arms, Kei can feel a deep blush in his cheeks but also knows Kuroo must be able to see the tiredness in his eyes.

“Sleep, Moonshine. You need it.” The bed-headed man whispers and presses the blond tightly against his chest. “I’ll come to get you later, ok? We will go to grab something to eat before your shift.”

Kei nods against his strong chest and allows the warmth of his body and the sound of his heartbeat to lull him to sleep. He faintly feels gentle hands taking his glasses before he welcomes darkness surrounded by Tetsurou’s scent.

His sleep doesn’t last long, sooner than he would have liked he wakes to an empty bed and the sound of an alarm blaring through the speakers. The sound is deafening, Kei pushes away the blanket he knows Tetsurou must had put on him before he left and reaches for his glasses on the bedside table, the clock beside them indicates he only managed to sleep for about two hours.

_“Attention to all personnel. Report to your headquarters immediately. On-bord emergency protocol activated. All personnel, report to your headquarters immediately.”_

The message repeats itself over and over and the alarm doesn’t stop either. Kei pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales heavily, on-bord emergency protocol means something big happened with at least a crew member involved: mutiny, a big scale accident, a malfunction with casualties, hostages. Whatever it was, it put in danger the stability of their journey.

Tsukishima leaves his quarters and navigates through the crowded hall and into one of the lifts. He shares the ride up to the fourth level with crewmates dressed in black, red, white and teal; he knows the rest of the crew-colors are gathering on the other levels per instructed, yellow and green in the third level, pink and purple on the second, and cyan on the first level all the way down the ship.

Tsukishima tries to find a head with untamable hair in the sea of people but has no luck, and is forced to continue his way silently hoping his boyfriend is safe among the chaos.

He enters Navigation and immediately reunites with Yamaguchi who looks just as confused and slightly alarmed as everyone else in the room. Yachi runs through the crowd counting heads, under Sugawara’s orders, and once she is sure the entirety of the Navigation crew is present, she returns to inform the Vice-captain.

The alarmed murmurs die down as soon as Captain Sawamura raises a hand and asks for silence. The only thing Kei can hear is his own heartbeat in his ears.

“We are experimenting an emergency situation, before anything else is said we need to know where each of you were in the last three hours.”

The murmurs resume briefly and then one by one they inform their Captain of their whereabouts and witnesses to corroborate their locations. Kiyoko finished her shift and went to Medbay, then she retreated to her quarters to rest, alone. Asahi finished his shift as well and left for his quarters, no witnesses either.

Tanaka and Nishinoya had returned from the mission on Lynceus and passed out on their beds for a quick nap and then reported to their shift as usual, they were together the whole time. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita confirmed their presence on Navigation since the start of the second shift.

Hinata was sleeping in his quarters the whole time after the mission, Kageyama saw him when he arrived. Kageyama left for the cafeteria after a while, Iwaizumi and Oikawa from the Aoba Jousai Engineer crew could confirm his claims if needed.

Yamaguchi talked to Kei and after sending him to Medbay he left in search for Yachi, with whom he spent the rest of the time in the viewing deck until the alarm went off. Tsukishima informed about his visit to Medbay and that Kuroo was with him in his quarters for a while after, but since his boyfriend left him alone to sleep, he had no witnesses for the rest of the time frame.

“Why is this important? What is happening, Captain?!” Hinata asks in his usual loud voice, though it is laced with worry.

Captain Sawamura turns and shares a worried glance with Sugawara, the man sighs heavily and turns again to face his crew. His eyes hold an expression Kei can’t decipher but from his tense posture, the blonde can tell the situation is incredibly serious.

“I’m afraid there has been a murder on-bord.” The Captain says in a grave voice.

The murmurs and whispers grow in volume, followed by questions and various exclamations of alarm. Kei feels a void in his stomach and his heart speeds in his chest, he ignores his crewmates voices and focuses entirely on the Captain, waiting for him to relay the rest of the information, waiting for him to say it’s not Tetsurou.

“About half an hour ago, the body of Kindaichi Yutaro was found in reactor.”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you found this chapter entertaining in some way, see you in the next one.


End file.
